Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for recognizing a positional relationship between a target and a lane around a vehicle.
Background Art
The followings are known as conventional techniques for recognizing a preceding vehicle traveling in the same lane as a subject vehicle.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a radar device mounted on a vehicle. The radar device detects a vehicle speed and a yaw rate of the vehicle by the use of sensors, and calculates a road curvature based on the detection result. Subsequently, based on the calculated road curvature, the vehicle speed, and a lane width, the radar device sets a determination area that reflects a lane shape in front of the vehicle. In addition, the radar device uses a radar to detect other vehicles around the vehicle. Then, the radar device identifies, as a preceding vehicle, one with the smallest inter-vehicle distance among the other vehicles existing in the above-mentioned determination area.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an inter-vehicle distance measurement apparatus. The inter-vehicle distance measurement apparatus emits laser beams in front of a vehicle to measure a position of an obstacle and a distance to the obstacle. The inter-vehicle distance measurement apparatus detects the obstacle with the measured distance being equal to or less than a threshold value as a preceding vehicle candidate. The inter-vehicle distance measurement apparatus repeatedly performs the detection of the preceding vehicle candidate and selects a preceding vehicle from the preceding vehicle candidates.